


Somewhere

by Totally_not_Vi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddles and kisses to make up for it, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Someone help this poor bean, fears, makira, might make more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_not_Vi/pseuds/Totally_not_Vi
Summary: She shouldn't be here so...why is she? Where is she?A little oneshot of Akira having PTSD after the interrogation room shit and everything else that happened to that poor bean. I made Akira a girl because fuck it why not, love me some lesbians. Either way this is to test the water and see if people like my stuff for this fandom. Any and all feedback is much appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my main ho SwordsDivineLight for helping me come up with a title. She's a decent human being and a great inspiration for my work. Maybe I'll egg her into submitting shit for P5 but who knows :> Anyways, enjoy.

When she wakes up, she's somewhere else.  
\---  
The cold water splashes over her and it's iciness stings her skin in the cool air as she starts to shiver. She's been here before but...why? Why is she here again? Before she can dwell on the thought more, a right hook meets with her face and she's sent reeling just as she's almost finished adjusting her eyes to the dimly lit room. The hit must've connected with her nose as suddenly there's crimson rushing down her face, the taste is on her lips, and it's getting a hell of a lot harder to breath. She shakes her head to try and get the pain off but it's no use. Her hazy gaze wanders back upwards to meet with her captor who stands before Akira with a sickened look on his face, most likely with the delinquent before him. Another 'man in black' as she'd started to refer to them. "Looks like it's all caught up to you kid. The scheme is up, your friend sold you out."  
No, that couldn't be right...Shido confessed his crimes and everything should've been fixed for her...so why was she here again? Her memory was cloudy, everything seemed so off in the distance that it was almost impossible to think about anything that wasn't in recent memory. "W-why...am I here? This is...b-bullshi-" And again, before she can finish her train of thought, another hit to her, this time a knee to her abdomen that would've sent whatever was in her system out but nothing comes up. She's wheezing and dry heaving now, she wants to puke but nothing will come out and all that's there is the agonizing burn in her throat she just wants to claw and tear out. "You know exactly why you're here! And you're going to be here a while so get used to it. Your only hope now should be that you don't get too awful a sentence but I wouldn't get too hopeful about it. You are in a whole world of trouble." Her vision is starting to go hazy again, consciousness wavering and soon she slips again.

When she wakes up, she's somewhere else.  
\---  
Her hands are still bound and her nose is still broken, that much she can feel. Everything else is numb though. She can't even struggle against her binds, only feel the strangling of the handcuffs. It's darker than before in here and the room feels so much more smaller and she's starting to get a case of claustrophobia. It's becoming so much harder to breath and she's hyperventilating at this point. There's something in the room with her but it's so dark that all she can make out is the gun barrel that is suddenly pressed against her own greasy black tresses. A deep, terrifying voice starts to speak, her eyes are dilating now while her breathing is becoming rapider and rapider and she can't see anything now, only able to listen to her own struggling and the voice talking. "Watching you squirm like this in terror...it's too perfect. The previously indomitable leader of the Phantom Thieves reduced to this fumbling pile of dogshit, terrified and unable to fight back. Come on Joker, why don't you fight back, isn't that what you always do? Or should I say did? It doesn't matter I suppose. Either way, that perverted sense of Justice you paraded around...this is how such idiocy ends." She tenses up and she can't hyperventilate any faster. Even though she can't see, she knows his finger is ghosting over the trigger, slowly pulling it back to revel in her fear as long as he can before he finally pulls the trigger and the flash of the muzzle is muffled by her head.

When she wakes up, she is nowhere.  
\---  
xXx  
xVoVox

"-ira!"  
No, she's not there anymore...She's...  
"Akira!"  
She's upright in bed, hyperventilating and crying again. She comes to her senses once she is woken up. A gentle hand is soothingly rubbing itself over Akira's bare back and drawing small little circles with each slim digit. Akira turns to meet gazes with Makoto who has a calm face that she more than likely put on only seconds ago to hide her worry. She knew how her Queen worked. The delinquent doesn't need to even say anything for Makoto to know what happened. They simply get into the same way they always did when this happened, Akira resting on her lover's lap while Makoto herself sat up and quietly stroked at the soft black locks that splashed over her thighs in a haphazard manner. Makoto always hummed the same song, it was something about the 'whims of fate' or whatever. It didn't matter to Akira in this moment. What mattered was the gentle touches and kisses that the Queen gave to her Trickster to soothe the aching mind. They stay like this for a while, no words spoken, no embarrassment in their forgotten nudity. It takes about half hour or so, but she finally speaks up. "I'm sorry Makoto..."  
The Queen quirks an eyebrow at the worried mess in her lap before chuckling and giving another kiss to those devilish lips. "Don't be. You were there for me Akira...I need to be here for you."  
Tears prickled at the corner of the Trickster's eyes and she damn well felt undeserving of such an amazing girl as Makoto. "I-I...love you Makoto..." Her eyes started to feel heavy again, be it the exhaustion or the fact that she was woken up in the middle of the night. She struggles to keep her lids open.  
The Queen tiredly chuckles once more and her eyes meet with the tired gray pair trying their damnedest to stay awake. "I love you too Akira, now rest, your next dream will be a more pleasant one. I promise." She falls asleep with that smile engrained in her vision.

When she falls asleep, she is home, and her Queen is there waiting for her with open arms.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was wrong, Makoto knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this during a thunderstorm ironically enough. Did this off of a whim to make myself feel better. Hope you guys enjoy.

xXx--Take Your Heart--xXx  
.  
..  
...  
It was a thundering and crashing boom that violently shook the foundation of the house, mother nature's own little smite to wreak havoc for the duration of it's stormy attitude. She knew there would be one tonight, 'a change in the ozone', as the older Niijima sister had explained to the younger and quieter one earlier in the day when the question on how one could tell there was an impending storm was brought up. Even with her prior knowledge of the fated weather, it didn't change the fact that she still felt terrified at every flash of light and resounding shake of the Earth, the poor little girl hugging her knees to her chest with a little Doraemon stuffed plushy clutched tightly in her grasps. Usually she wouldn't be so terrified because her Dad would be there to comfort her or tell her a story to cheer her up but tonight he was gone, on a late assignment for the force like he rarely had done before. Something felt off though about tonight and worriment had set itself in stone in the young girl's stomach. Yes, Sae was there to help but...something terrible was going to happen and Makoto for the life of her could not shake the feeling that it would directly involve her father in some way or another. Sae proved herself to be the voice of reason, telling her sister to not worry and that there's no way their Dad would find some way to get hurt after what he had put up with in the past, today would just be another walk in the park. Shortly after her sister's reassurance, another roll of thunder and lightning shook the house once more and knocked the power out which immediately sent the younger Niijima sister into a panicked frenzy, now shivering and shaking in fright with her head buried between her legs as she stayed in a terrified ball. Her sister quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and started humming the tune to one of Makoto's favorite anime opening theme songs to try and get the girl to think of a happier time. It hardly made a dent on the child as she still pleaded in rapid and hurried tone. "SississispleasepleasehelpmeI'mscaredI'mscaredsomuch." Police sirens rang out as the patrol cars started to zoom by at an alarming speed, startling even the sterner Sae. Something had happened and Makoto's mind immediately jumped to the worst possible conclusion it could think of. "Something has happened to Dad I know it I know it." Sae hushed the child and made those soft scarlet orbs that leaked tears look directly into her own. "Even if something were to happen, you have me Makoto, and our Dad is a Niijima, we do not give up so easily. Have a little faith in Dad." And of course, a patrol car then showed up to the front of their house to almost immediately dash away any of Sae's chances of soothing her poor sister's fear. Makoto brought her head back to stay buried between her own knees while her sister rose from the couch to investigate, leaving little Makoto to her own imagination while the world continued around her. She could hear the saddened yet hardly faltering tone of her sister as she spoke to the officer at the door and the sound of boots stepping into the house and making contact with the wood floors as more than likely officers started to flood the Niijima residence. She didn't need her sister or ant officer to tell her what happened as she already knew her worst fears had come true and with each second that passed from then on her world started feel like it was constricting around her with each second that seemed to last an hour. After a minute or so she felt all alone, lost to the void and huddled up and crying by herself, the horrifying sense of uncertainty and void in her heart settled and in an instant, she felt like she was swallowed up in the shadows.

Warmth started to set in though...someone had wrapped their arms around her frame and was rocking her back and forth in a comforting rhythm. They were whispering her name, quiet and in a calming tone. She needed to wake up.  
...  
..  
.  
xXx--Take Your Fear--xXx  
"Makoto...Makoto honey...wake up."  
The pungent smell of coffee mixed with curry and some perfume she had bought for her had immediately struck her nostrils in a pleasant little assault, reminding the former Shujin student council president of something happier.   
"Makoto you'll stain my apron with your tears if you keep this up and you know Sojiro will give me a lecture on how awful I am for making my girlfriend cry, especially in public of all places." Akira gave a hearty chuckle before clearing her throat to imitate the man she considered to be her father at this point. "Let me explain, a woman is like coffee, you can't be too harsh to you or else she'll bite back like a snake. Can't be too sweet either or she'll be overly clingy and nobody wants that. A delinquent like you should blah blah blah." Makoto laughed at her girlfriend's goofy but spot on imitation, immediately feeling a huge weight off of her chest in the shift of mood. The lightheartedness that filled her helped her ignore the fact that the power was still out which she didn't even notice until the power finally came back on after 10 minutes or so of Joker further poking fun at old man Sojiro's mannerisms and style. She was crying but at least of laughter this time around. Akira used her thumb to dry up the last tears that managed to slip free from those beautiful scarlet orbs that sent a flutter in the trickster's stomach every time she looked directly in to their beautiful allure. Settling for a kiss instead of a heart, the proficient Akira managed to steal two kisses from Makoto's lips before setting the usually bashful student's cheeks into a fiery blaze of red. Makoto bit her lip and gently smacked Akira's arm, luckily for the Trickster as if Queen had employed her Akido skills this whole ordeal would be a hell of a lot more painful than cute. "You're so reckless Akira...kissing me like that without even notifying me...I could've bitten your tongue off on accident if you weren't so careful."  
"Well geez I like it a little on the rough side but not that rough." Akira had only moments to snicker before Makoto's fabled Niijima slap was employed across the delinquent's cheek. "You incorrigible idiot!" Akira would accept that, it was her fault after all, the Queen was easily riled up if the right buttons were mashed.  
She merely smirked at the other and whispered, "I'm gonna kiss you again", before she did just that with little protest from the other girl. Makoto at this point melted into the other's warmth and embrace and gave up her embarrassment in favor of enjoying the moment. The Queen did have her leniency for those she loved with all her heart. And Akira happened to not only take Niijima Makoto's heart, but stole it and kept it all to herself.


End file.
